


Supernatural One-Shots

by Dopple_Girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopple_Girl/pseuds/Dopple_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, I have a lot of One-Shots on my Google Docs account and I want to share them. They're short as that's how I tend to write. I'll update every other Tuesday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> These fics are all thanks to the Unnatural Writers Club on Supernatural Amino. They've been taking up space in my Google Docs and I want to clean them out. I don't remember when I wrote these. 
> 
> The prompt: song fic.  
> Song: Gravity by Papa Roach

Dean walked alone in a back alley behind some bar in a no name town somewhere in America. He walked fairly straight, but it was easy for him to conceal the signs of being drunk after so many years. But any breathalyzer test would reveal that tonight he might have had one too many drinks. Frankly, he couldn't give a rat's ass what anyone thought at this point. He only a few weeks left before he was dragged down to Hell, and he wasn't any closer to stopping it than when me made the stupid deal in the first place. Dean had accepted his fate long ago, and he wasn't going to let it stop him.

_I was there on the day truth died_  
_Blood on my hands throw them up in the sky_  
_I was the number one sinner no less_  
_My life was a lie and my wish was a death._

"Ain't that the truth." He muttered to the words that leaked out of the nearby club. He grabbed the flask always in his right pocket and took another swig of whiskey. A headache was beginning to form, but he was just going to ignore it until he managed to stagger back to his hotel room. He'd be hungover the next day for sure, but by then he would be halfway to the next case by then. It was his life after all.

_I fell in love with the ways of the world_  
_Money and the Fame, the booze and the girls_  
_But I couldn't stay faithful if I tried_  
_I'd turn into a devil you can see it in my eyes_

Dean leaned against the wall for support, his other hand clutching his head. He felt himself black out a bit, but somehow he was still tempted to keep going. But was there a reason to keep going? He was a hunter, alone without any kids or wife to be home to each night. His life constantly put him in the line for danger, and there was no way to take back his deal. Why was he still here in a place that didn't want him? Why bother with any of this?

_That's when I knew it, it wouldn't last_  
_You'll never get away when you're running from the past_

Luckily, he felt the reason buzz in his back pocket. He pulled out his phone and saw the called ID. It was Sam, the reason he'd made the deal in the first place. One of the only two people in the world who would look for a way out. The photo was one he took two years ago, when it was simply hunting monsters. Sam asleep in the passenger seat with a spoon sticking out of his mouth. He picked up.

"Sex or booze?" Sam asked, knowing his brother.

"Booze."

"Dude, really?"

"Don't want to do this now." He said, the slur of his words becoming more apparent. "Between bar and gay club?" He hung up the phone, not wanting the rest of Sam's lecture for now. 30 seconds later headlights shone on him. He felt his younger brother drape his arm around him. Helped Dean stagger to the impala.

"I've got you." Sam muttered. "I've got you. Not going to let you fall." Sam dropped him in the backseat, and Dean passed out for real as the chorus floated out of the club door.

_And we fly..._  
Fly into outer space  
I float away, but you're my gravity  
Due to love another day  
We'll rise again, and lose our gravity


	2. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Camping

"Dude, why'd you drag us out here? You have no idea what could be in these woods. Plus I don't do shorts." Dean complained, trudging through the freshly fallen leaves of the Nebraskan wilderness. The wind was blowing ever so slightly, so it gave a refreshing atmosphere. The two tents were already set up, and the younger Winchester was working on a fire for warmth.

"First, this was your idea." Sam contradicted. "Second, you were enjoying those way too much that one time disguised as a gym teacher. And third, we just finished a hunt. We salted and burn the body, so the ghost isn't coming back."

"Yeah, but why couldn't we just drive back? It's only a few hours from the bunker."

"Again, this is your idea. You were the one who wanted to spend the night out 'under the stars, away from civilization, going back to the basics.' And no, we are not going back now." He added, seeing the look on Dean's face. "Plus, we reached the point of no return when you invited Cas."

"Yeah. Well my fingers are crossed that he's not coming. For once, I want to be back on my memory foam mattress, not the ground." The boys were silent, only lasting a minute before the flutter of wings filled the air.

"Hello, Dean." Cas stated. Sam looked up momentarily from what he was doing, before resumed digging through his bag for his lighter. Dean's face turned into one of annoyment.

"Cas. Do you mind ... maybe ... backing away a little?" The angel tilted his head to the side, confused by the hunter's actions.

"I do not understand how you are able to determine my physical proximity to you when you have not turned around?" Dean turned around after his statement. Castiel was much closer than he'd anticipated. So much so that he felt his trench coat brush against him as the wind blew past. Dean's anger softened slightly around his friend, but neither man noticed the shift.

"Cas." Dean sighed. "Do we have to have the talk about personal space again?"

"Sorry." Cas apologized, stepping back from Dean. The two remained in an awkward silence until it was broken by Sam.

"So, did you bring what I asked you to bring?" He asked, and Castiel held up the two bags of Jumbo sized marshmallows. Dean's smile returned to his face as he seized a bag from Cas' grasp.

"Do we really need two bags?" He wondered aloud. "I think there are plenty in one bag for s'mores."

"The first bag is for s'mores." Sam explained to Castiel. "The second is for Dean to see how many he can fit into his mouth." He rolled his eyes at this. Dean was roaring and ready to, in Sam's mind, do something stupid. Dean turned his attention away from the bag toward Sam.

"Let's make it interesting. $20 for the first ten, and an additional dollar for every two I could fit in past ten."

"What if you don't make ten?" Sam questioned, his attention spiked. Dean considered this a moment before answering.

"$20 for failing, and additional dollar for every marshmallow short. If I fit 9, you only get $20."

"Deal."

<<<>>>

"I told you not to pack the flare guns! We're going to be fine."

"One word. Wendigo."

<<<>>>

Dean sat up on his sleeping bag, just him relaxing alone. Cas had left some time ago, due to reasons he wouldn't specify. He thought Sam was asleep until he sat down next to him.

"Been awhile since we did this." Sam commented. "Just us together sitting together watching the stars."

"Yeah, well, we've had Hell thrown at us. Literally. First Leviathans, then Purgatory, ..."

"Now the trials." The younger finished. He looked down, afraid about what Dean might say about the subject.

"One down, two to go." Dean finally concluded, pulling a blue cooler closer to them. He opened the lid, grabbed two beers from the bottom and popped the lid open. He offered the other bottle to Sam, but was declined and shoved it back into the cooler.

"It'll get better, Sammy." He said after a swig of beer. "It always does. I promise."


	3. Countdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to post this yesterday, but oh well. Also, I might start posting stuff every ten days. 2 weeks just seems long.

"Hurry up in there, Sammy! Other people need to take a shower!" Dean yelled. He leaned against the wall next to motel bathroom, waiting for his brother to come out. Sam did after about 5 minutes, but Dean noticed his younger brother looked a little upset. "You okay, Sammy?" He asked. 

"I'm fine. And it's Sam." He replied, trying to cover up a spot on his right wrist with his hand. It didn't work well for two reasons. One, Dean noticed the behavior right away. The other was he was simultaneously trying to hold up a towel, so it kept slipping down his body. 

"Alright then, SAM." Dean said as Sam went to his suitcase for fresh clothes. "But why are you so self conscious about that watch, anyways?" Sam froze for a moment, before sighing and answering. 

"Because your time is almost up."

"No, it's not. I've got like ... 4 years left or something like that."

"You're wrong. I checked it last night when I couldn't sleep." Dean suddenly became very conscious of his own watch. The one that counted down every second of every minute until you met your soulmate. The older Winchester covered up his right wrist, and tried to play his nervousness off. 

"So, what do I have? A year?"

"3 days." Sam replied stone faced as he sat down on one of the beds. Sure enough, when Dean checked it, the time was roughly 3 days. Well, 02 days, 16 hours, 42 minutes, and 09 seconds if you want to be exact. "You're lucky." He continued. "You are going to meet her this weekend. I've still got 6 years left."

"Listen. I don't want to meet my soulmate." Dean confessed, sitting down next to his brother on the bed. "And I have my reasons. You'll be 19 when you meet your soulmate. Probably meet her in college with that big head of yours. And then there's me who will met her this weekend. Probably in some cheap gas station or down the hall in this stupid motel. And then I move on. Like I always do. I'm not having a life with my soulmate. You at least have that chance."

"But you could stay here in Pontiac with them. You know ... give up the hunting life."

"You know I can't do that, Sammy." Dean sighed, standing up and heading toward the bathroom. "There's always some new evil out there. Plus who's going to keep you and dad from ripping each other apart." Sam considered this, and nodded. "When this Wendigo case is over, I'm leaving. And I don't think my soulmate will change my mind." Dean closed the door to the bathroom. Ending the conversation.

**

"Ohmygoshicantbelieveit!" Anna squealed practically in Castiel's ear. 

"Relax, Speedy Gonzalez. What's got you riled up this time?" Gabriel asked from his seat at the opposite side of the table as his siblings. 

"Look at Cassie's watch!" She grabbed Castiel's wrist, and dragged him over so Gabriel could see. The time read 02 days, 15 hours, 34 minutes, 27 seconds. 

"Wow, that's close. Congrats, Cassie."

"Don't call me that." Castiel complained. "And, Anna, please let go of my wrist. You're stronger than you look."

"Oh, sorry." She let go, and Castiel rubbed the spot on his wrist Anna had gripped so tightly. 

"So, who you think it is?" Anna theorized. "Maybe it's Amelia, or that girl Meg, oh or ..."

"What's your obsession with his watch anyway?" Gabe interrupted. "You have your own. Figure out you perfect guy."

"I rather it happen naturally." Anna defended. Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

"Sure. Let yours be a surprise and butt in on everyone else's business." He muttered. 

"I heard that!" Anna yelled at him.

"Good."

"Please ... don't fight." Castiel whispered, but neither of his siblings heard him. They glared at each other for a solid 30 seconds, before Anna sat back down. Gabriel held his smirk. 

"Back to the topic." Anna dismissed. "Where do you think Cassie is going to meet his soulmate?"

"Maybe on the camping trip this weekend." Gabriel suggested. 

"Which I'm not going on." Castiel stated. 

"Oh, you are going on that camping trip."

"And be stuck with you and Anna trying to rip each other's heads off? No thank you."

"C'mon, Cassie ..."

"Don't call me that." Castiel muttered, but Gabriel continued. 

"... Anna isn't going to be with us. She's going to be off with her friends. So it'll be you, me, and the great outdoors."

"Actually ..." Anna butted in. 

"What? Did they bail out again?" Gabriel responded in an exasperated tone. 

"Rose is having some family matters to take care with her mom. Martha is going to her brother's wedding this weekend. Amy, the one that's dating Rory not Amelia, is meeting Rory's father for the first time. And I can't blame Clara with her mother sick in the hospital." She rattled off. 

"Great." Gabe complained. "Now I'm stuck going to be all alone in the middle of the woods with YOU." 

"I'm your sister. You're always stuck with me."

"Stepsister, Milton. Not related to us Novaks."

"So what? You're two saying you're better than me?"

"Don't include me in this." Castiel pleaded. 

"Maybe I am." Gabe continued."What are you going to do about it?" He smirked as Anna glared him down again. 

"See, this is one of the reasons that I don't want to come." Castiel pointed out. 

"Oh, you are coming on that trip. I am not spending an entire weekend with Mr. Sugar Addict." Anna said. 

"Yeah ... but what about the disappearances?" He pointed out. 

"Here we go." Gabriel complained, sticking a lollipop in his mouth. 

"3 missing people in 2 weeks. You have to admit it isn't natural."

"So what?" Anna shrugged. "Look, what's more important? Saving yourself from some monster that doesn't exist or finding your soulmate?" 

Castiel paused before answering, hesitantly. "My soulmate ... I guess."

"That's the spirit!"

"I mean ... I've always have wanted to meet my dream guy."

"Guy?!?" Anna exclaimed, doing a double take over Castiel's words. 

"Yeah, guy." Gabe confirmed. "Cassie over here is gay.” Castiel began to blush,his face becoming redder. 

"Whydidntyoutellmeaboutthis?" Anna squealed, her words blurring together when she got excited. "AndwhydoesGabrielknow?"

"I only told him when he said he was gay!" Castiel yelled back. 

"Shots fired." Gabriel retorted. "Alright, so I don't swing the same way as most people. What do I care?"

"You probably don't." Anna said. "But now I've some ammunition.”

"Don't you dare step-sister!" Gabe shouted

"What makes you think I won't?"

"This is going to be a long weekend." Castiel muttered, as his siblings launched into another argument. 

**

"Why do you insist on shoving 20 marshmallows into your mouth?" Anna complained, watching her step-brother pushing another jumbo size marshmallow. 

"Chubby bunny!" Gabriel shouted, when he successfully lodged it in. He then tried to eat all of the marshmallows in his mouth, which was only about 5. 

"It's disgusting." Then turning to Castiel, who remained quiet as he roasted a marshmallow for his s'more. "How do you deal with him?" Anna asked. 

"I'm an introvert." He responded casually. 

"Okay, you lost me." Anna admitted

"I'm shy, so it's easier." Castiel rephrased. He grabbed the lightly toasted marshmallow off the stick. 

"Yeah." Gabriel added. "I wear short shorts, Cassie wears sneakers. I'm cheer captain and he's in the bleachers."

"Did ... you just quote Taylor Swift?" Anna asked. 

"He's obsessed with her for some reason." Castiel told her. "Just listen to him in the shower." 

"I told you never to speak of that!" Gabriel yelled. Castiel threw up his hands in surrender. 

"I wasn't the one who brought it up. You were the one that quoted the song."

"As much as I would love to see this play out ..." Anna interrupted. "But I need one of you to go and get the cooler we left in Gabe's car." 

"Why can't you?" Gabriel asked. 

"Go out alone in the middle of the woods? No thank you."

"I'll go." Castiel sighed. "I left my music in their anyways. And try not to kill each other when I'm gone."

"I won't." Anna said sweetly. 

"I make no promises." Gabriel said simultaneously. Castiel glared at him for a moment before heading off into the woods. 

After about 5 minutes of walking, he made sure he was alone before looking at his soulmate watch. 00 days, 00 hours, 10 minutes, 24 seconds. He smiled. Soon he was going to meet the person he was destined to be with. Castiel was nervous, and kept checking his watch. 

At 03 minutes 54 seconds left, Castiel heard his sister scream. His sister never screamed. He dropped the cooler in his hand and sprinted toward the campsite. 

Neither Anna or Gabriel were at the campsite when he arrived. The place looked like it had been ransacked, all things flipped over or torn with claw marks. The fire had been snuffed out, no doubt done by either of his siblings after he left. 

"Anna!" Castiel shouted. "Gabriel!" He ran blindly into the surrounding area. He called out their names again, but was met with silence. Castiel was about to call them out a third time when he was tackled from the side. The two rolled for a little before stopping, with Castiel on the bottom. 

There was a boy, about Castiel's age, on top of him. He had brownish-blond hair with the greenest eyes he'd ever seen. He had a leather jacket over his plaid shirt and blue jeans. A necklace hung from his next, and he saw the flash of jewelry on his wrist. And he was surprisingly strong for some reason. 

"Don't do that!" The boy hissed. "Do you want to attract its attention?"

"What's it?" Castiel asked. The boy looked around, then proceeded to stand up. Castiel still lay on the ground dumbfounded until the boy offered him a hand up. He took it. 

"I'll explain. But right now we need to get to a safer area." The boy told Castiel. 

"What about my my brother? And sister?" Castiel asked, as the boy grabbed his arm. 

"My dad will find them." He said as he pulled Castiel away. 

"Not reassuring." He muttered as a response. The mysterious stranger let go of his wrist, and turned to face Castiel. 

"Look, you want answers?" He asked, and Castiel nodded. "The 'it' I mentioned earlier is called a Wendigo. And it will kill you if it doesn't save you for later."

"How do we kill it?" Castiel asked. The boy was taken aback by this, as if people didn't usually asked this question. Then he smiled, and pulled out two guns. "Woah." Castiel took a step back from the boy. "I'm not using that."

"Relax. It's a flare gun. Wendigos are typically killed by fire. But if you can't get a clear shot, use a match or something." Castiel felt around in his pockets for the matchbox he used earlier, and sighed in relief that he still had it. 

"So..." Castiel asked shyly. "What's the plan?"

"You are going to our car with my brother. Then I'm going to see about your siblings." The boy started to walk away from Castiel toward the parking lot. 

"No." He responded. The boy turned around to face him. "It's my family we're talking about here. And I'm not leaving them." The boy glared at him stubbornly, as Castiel felt something fall onto his shoe. 

"Yeah well, tough luck." The stranger retorted, as Castiel reached to pick up the fallen object. "You're going somewhere safe. I'm letting else be put at risk." He seized Castiel's wrist again, and proceeded to pull him away. In response, Castiel pulled his arm away. 

"Dean." He said. The boy, Dean, turned around with a confused look on his face. 

"How do you ..." Dean began to ask. 

"On the back of your watch." Castiel answered, showing his own. "There's an engraving of your soulmate's name." Dean took off his own watch, and looked at the name etched neatly on the back. 

"Castiel Novak." He read aloud. 

"Hello, Dean." Castiel responded as Dean lifted his head. 

"What kind of name is Castiel anyways?" 

"My parents are very religious."

"Can I just call you Cas?" Castiel hesitated slightly, before giving his response. 

"Yeah. I ... actually like that name. A lot." He smiled, and Dean smiled back. But Dean's smile faded quickly. 

"Alright, now that we've had formal introduction, let get you safe."

"Only if you're there."

"Not when I have a job to do." Dean responded sharply. That's when he hit the ground sharply, a clawed hand around his ankle. 

"Dean!" Castiel yelled, as he fumbled with his flare gun. He finally caught it, before closing his eyes and shooting. The flare went somewhere off to his left. By this point, Dean had grabbed his own flare gun. He fired at the Wendigo, but his shot went to the right. 

"Just shoot the damn thing!" He yelled at Castiel. Out of panic, Castiel grabbed a match out of his pocket, lit it, and threw it to the ground. The dry leaves ignited, engulfing the Wendigo in fire. Castiel stared in awe, as the creature looked vaguely ... human. He continued to watch the creature wither in pain as the fire danced on the pale skin of the wendigo, and was brought back to reality when Dean grabbed ahold of his hand, dragging him away from the scene.

"That ... thing. Was it human?" He asked, afraid of the answer. Dean even waited a moment before answering. 

"Once. But it's a monster now. Only craving human flesh through years of cannibalism." Then, muttering only to himself. "Must been a recent one, too. It was slow."

"I ... killed it." Castiel stammered. 

"It was a monster."

"It was human!"

"Once. You saw the Wendigo. Did that look human to you?" Castiel shook his head. "If it helps you, think of it as self defense. It's not like you shot someone in the head."

"Yeah. I'm a lousy shot anyways."

"Yeah, you are." Dean agreed. 

**

"Thank you, Dean." Cas said for the thousandth time as he stood next to his siblings, Anna and Gabriel as he later learned. They were a little battered up, but no major injuries. 

"Like I said, it's the job." He responded. "I would have done the same thing even if you were two states away. Ow." The last part was directed at Sam, who was applying bandages to the claw marks on his ankle from where the Wendigo grabbed him. 

"You boys, ready?" John asked, as he himself got into the car. 

"Actually ..." Cas interrupted. "If you wouldn't mind, Mr. Winchester, I would like to join you." 

"Cas." Dean said. "You do realize this is dangerous. If you come with us, you're putting yourself in huge danger."

"I'm ready."

"Why do you want to come with us?" Sam asked. "Is it because of Dean?"

"Dean and I do share a profound bond." He responded as he pulled up his sleeve to reveal the area his watch had once taken up. Sam smiled in acknowledgement. "Besides, I've always wanted to travel across the country. Explore the world outside this town."

"What about your parents?" Dean asked. 

"I never really knew my my mother. And my dad is barely home. Just me and those idiots.” Cas said, thrusting a thumb at the two older siblings.

"Alright." John said. "Say your goodbyes and then we'll be on our way. I've got wind of a poltergeist up in Oregon." Castiel turned to his siblings. 

"Bye, guys." He spoke softly, and embraced both of them in a hug. "Try not to kill each other." He whispered as he pulled away. 

"I won't." Anna promised, tears in her eyes. 

"I make no promises." Gabriel said, a moment after. Castiel laughed, and Gabriel smiled. Then the former climbed into the back seat of the car with Dean. Sam had hopped into the front seat. 

"Ready?" Dean asked Cas, who nodded. John started up the car, and began driving out of Pontiac, Illinois. 

"Welcome to the family business, Castiel." Sam said enthusiastically.

"Please." Castiel insisted. "Call me Cas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely the longest thing I will post. I tend to write short chapters, if you couldn't tell.


End file.
